This invention relates to a vibration proofing structure, and more particularly to a vibration proofing structure suitable for use for various applications including a seat for a vehicle or the like, a construction, an internal combustion engine,a rotary machine, a machine tool, a precision instrument,a measuring instrument and the like.
Conventionally, a vibration proofing structure which is constructed so as to incorporate a spring therein has been principally used for a driver's seat of each of a car and a truck, a seat provided in a driver's cab of each of a train and a construction machine and the like. Also,a vibration proofing mechanism or structure having a vibration proof rubber, an oil damper or the like incorporated therein has been used for a construction such as a general construction,nuclear facilities, a tank, plant facilities or the like. Further,a vibration proofing structure in which a spring, a vibration proof rubber, an oil damper or the like is incorporated has been used for an internal combustion engine, a rotary machine, a machine tool,a precision instrument, a measuring instrument or the like.
Unfortunately, such conventional vibration proofing structures as described above each fail to exhibit a satisfactory vibration proofing function. In view of the above, the inventor developed a vibration proofing mechanism or structure which is capable of effectively absorbing vibration,as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 140651/1991. The vibration proofing structure disclosed is constructed in such a manner that a base and an oil damper including a cylinder in which a piston and a rod connected to each other are connected to each other through a guide mechanism for guiding the base and oil damper so as to permit both to be linearly reciprocated relative to each other. Also, the vibration proofing structure includes a mounting bar which is mounted at one end thereof on the rod in a manner to extend perpendicularly to the rod and projected at the other end thereof from the cylinder.
The vibration proofing structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 140651/1991 which is constructed as described above is substantially increased in vibration proofing function as compared with the above-described conventional structures and exhibits satisfactory applicability to various technical fields. Nevertheless, the vibration proofing structure disclosed is disadvantageous in that it is often required to change a configuration thereof depending on technical fields to which it is applied.